Wrapped up in a Bow
by LadyHelenaGray
Summary: Will Roger get what he's always wanted for is Birthday? A silly MarkRoger slash I wrote because of Adam Pascal's birthday. Enjoy!


**Author's Note:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY ADAM PASCAL!

Okay so I'm not going to lie, I through this together really quick. It's just something quick to celebrate Mr. Pascal's (*love*) birthday. Also are sort of sexual themes...but only a little bit. Well I hope you like it. R&R.

* * *

><p>Roger moaned and rolled over on the couch. He waited a few seconds and then moaned again, this time louder. Mark didn't hear him or come rushing to his side, ask what was wrong and offer to do anything- and mean anything- to make him feel better, like he was hoping.<p>

"Stupid Mark." He grumbled to himself. Roger was glad Mark didn't come. He would have just given some cheer up, live-life-to-the-fullest crap. But how was he suppose to be cheery when Mark was making him miserable.

"For a birthday boy, you're looking rather sad." Roger sat up with a jolt to see Mark had entered the room.

"Well why are people suppose to be happy on their birthday? What is another year?"

"Ah...five hundred twenty five thousand six-"

"Don't be a smart ass. It's a year closer to death."

"God that's morbid. You sound like someone from Les Mis. Come on Roger." Mark sat beside his friend trying to comfort him. "Don't be like Les Mis...we're better than that."

"I know...it's just..."

"What?"

"Birthday's always suck. For me anyway."

"Don't worry. Today will be great." He sprang to his feet. "I have to get going. But remember to meet me at the Cafe Life at eight. Okay?"

"Surprise party?"

"N-no." Mark shifted gingerly.

"Shit. That means yes."

"No it doesn't." The film maker headed towards the door.

"Mark you are the worst liar I know...thank God for that ass." Roger muttered under his breath.

"What!" Mark turned, pink cheeked to look at Roger.

"Ah..." Roger rubbed the back of his neck. " Thank God for the Grass... It's just so nice and green."

"It's October."

"Oh...how 'bout that... don't you have to go somewhere?"

"Right, see you later."

He left. Roger sighed, he _hated_ birthdays. Mostly because had never got the one thing he wanted: Mark wrapped up in a great big bow.

Roger was right. Mark was a very bad liar, the gang did throw him a not so surprise party. He humoured them, pretending that he was happy, though if he wasn't. Even the gifts didn't make feel better. From Collins a flask-a full flask-, from Angel a pair of pants made out of tablecloths, from Joanne _The Rocker's Guide to Bach_, From Maureen a box of condoms and From Mimi two pairs of fuzzy handcuffs. Roger was very grateful- mostly- but it still was unhappy.

The Rocker's pining over Mark didn't go unnoticed.

"Why does Roger look so bummed out?" Joanne leaned across the table to whisper to Maureen.

"It's because he didn't get what he wanted."

"A good book?"

"A good Fuck."

"Maureen," Joanne laughed hoping no one heard her.

"What. It's true, Why the hell did you think I got him condoms...that guy doesn't know how to take a hint." Maureen gazed over at the glum Roger and then it hit her. "We're getting him laid."

"What!" Joanne choked on her wine.

"It's his birthday and he needs it."

"Yeah, but who...?"

"Ah, Mark, Duh!"

"Mark?" Joanne looked shocked.

"Oh come on, Roger's been makin' goo-goo eyes at him all night. They're so hot for each other it's not funny."

"Okay...but how are we going to get Mark to-"

"I have an idea!" Maureen grabbed her, Collins and Mimi's gifts when no one was looking and ran outside.

"Why are we out here?"

"I think I saw Mark come out here."

Mark was indeed standing around the corner pacing back and forth on the verge of a panic attack. He had made a very heartfelt short film for Roger, but sadly that morning his projector broke. Now gift-less Mark was stressed not wanting to look like a bad friend. Roger meant so much to him and now he had no way of showing him. Or so he thought.

"He looks upset." Joanne frowned and then eyed what Maureen was holding. "So I get the handcuffs and the condoms...but the flash? Are we going to get him drunk?"

"No there's no time," Maureen thought for a second. "Hey Mark!" she called. Mark was a bit red in the face.

"Oh, Hi. I didn't see-"

"Look over there." She pointed behind him. He turned, she through the flask at his head, knocking him out.

"Oh my God, Maureen!"

"Here, grab his legs and hurry we don't have much time!"

Mark woke up head pounding wondering where he was. It took a few moments for the room to come into focus. It was Roger's room. It was then Mark realized that he couldn't move his arms and started to panic. Mark squirmed and tried to get up but the handcuffs had him bound to Roger's bed tightly. He was even more distressed when he saw that he was wearing no shirt and had a big red bow sitting on his chest. Mark thought he heard someone come in the house and called for help. There was the sound of footsteps and then Roger came through the door and froze.

Roger's eyes flickered to the sign on the end of the bed that read 'I'm all yours birthday boy'.

"Oh, Mark." He sighed.

"Ah...I can explain, Well I guess a can't, but I-" Mark's words caught in his throat when Roger claimed up the bed and straddled him.

"No, you don't have to explain anything. All this time I thought you never felt the same about me. I thought you left early because you stopped, well, taking an interest it me." Roger said grinning breathlessly.

"No, you're very... interesting." Mark sighed unable to believe his luck.

"How did you know this is what I've always wanted?"Roger kissed him and the two proceeded to make up for quite some time.

"So, you're all mine for the night." Roger ripped himself away from his gift.

"I'm all yours for as long as you like." Mark's heart began beating out of his chest. Roger looked down at the bow over his heart. He began to play with it.

"Does this mean you're giving me your heart?"

Mark nodded. Roger took the bow and laid it over Mark's crotch.

"Do you mind?"

The camera man tried to mask his excitement.

"Well, I guess. It is your birthday after all."


End file.
